It Never Ends
by MuchoBoho
Summary: Sequel to You'll Get Over It, post Rent MR. After recieving help from Roger, Mark figures everything is alright. But another small problem surfaces and things start to get interesting. Possible smut warning. R&R makes me a happy boy.
1. Something's Gotta Give

Oooook, so I got a few requests for a sequel to You'll Get Over It, so here it is. Im not quite sure how good this is, or if it'll make for a good sequel so I'll leave it up to the people who have read You'll Get Over It. If you read and like this, and want to see more either post a comment or contact me some other way and let me know. Thanks mucho to you all for reading, and enjoy.

* * *

"Fuck, that was amazing..." Mark groans softly. He is sprawled out on the couch, his pants and boxers around his ankles with Roger lying between his legs.

"No shit." Roger says with a smirk, sitting back up on his knees. He wipes his arm against his mouth, snickering slightly at the sight of the boy laying down in front of him. They had just had of their random tumbles onto the couch, ending with Mark on his back and thoroughly satisfiied. The next few seconds pass in silence as they put their clothes back on, Mark unable to move as fast as Roger. Actually, he barely has the energy to move at all.

"You know how I hate to hit and run and all that." Roger says, breaking the silence. He pulls his shirt over his head. "But I gotta be heading off now."

Mark frowns at this. He had just pulled his jeans back up and buttoned them. He had been hoping Roger would stick around a while; he is his best friend and all. Seems lately all Mark and Roger have been doing was messing around and not much more. At least not as much as they used to do. "Why?"

"Me and Mimi are gonna meet up at the Life."

Mark groans when he hears that. During their brief stints together he completely forgets that the person getting him off is actually going out with someone else. "Yeah...have fun with that." Mark says, trying to sound casual as he smoothes his hair.

Oh I will. See ya round Marky boy." Roger winks at him, grabbing his jacket and walking out, leaving Mark to stare at the door where Roger had just been. After a few seconds of this blank stare he lays back down on the couch.

He gazes up at the ceiling as he lays there, not really seeing it, entertaining himself with interesting thoughts. Thoughts such as "This fucking sucks," and "Would it be so bad if something heavy fell from the sky and landed on Mimi's head?"

...What?

Mark's eyes regain some of their focus, just enough to go wide as he reflects upon what he has just thought. Why the hell is he wishing death on Mimi? They're friends, they've been through so so much together, why is he resenting her now?

_The fact is there is nothing to resent_, he tells himself, _she's my best friend's girlfriend and_...at that thought anger rises within him. His thoughts at once turn to all of the things he would like to do to her for taking his Roger.

...Wait, what?

Mark sits bolt upright. "What the hell is happening to me?" He mutters out loud, running his fingers through his hair. Messing around with Roger every once in a while was supposed to be a fling, just something to get him off when he needed it. Now he's calling him "his Roger" and plotting Mimi's demise.

Unable stay still any longer he jumps off of the couch and starts pacing around. "No..." He mutters under his breath. "No no no no no...this can't be happening." How the hell is he falling for his best friend...who has a girlfriend?

_No._ He tells himself. _I'm just...emotional? Fuckin great, now I sound like a girl..._ He continues to pace around the loft with this thoughts flowing through his mind, occasionally bumping into something and not caring in the least.

The pacing continues for a while, until he gets too worked up. "God damn it!" He says, frustration getting the better of him. How do things always seem to get this complicated?

He remembers how things were before Roger took it upon himself to help Mark out and break his sexual frustration, he was nervous and jumpy at everything. Now he's got himself to actually like the guy and he's freaking out and wishing untimely death upon his girlfriend. Can't there be a period of time where things aren't fucked up for him?

He makes his way back to the couch and collapses onto it. "Something's gotta give..." He moans, looking up at the ceiling once more, wondering just how he has gotten to this point in his life.


	2. Deep Conversation?

Sooooo yeah, writer's block sucks majorly. For everyone reading this fic, I'm very sorry for taking so long to update. School ended and so, it seems, did my inspiration. Here's the next chapter though, and I hope it's worth the wait.

Feel free to review to your hearts content, lemme know how you like it.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Roger...Roger get up." Mark says, shaking Roger's passed out form, trying frantically to get him up. He had been walking around his own respective room for the passed hour and a half or maybe more, he's lost track, unable to go to sleep at all. He once again finds himself restless, too many thoughts passing through his head to really thinking clearly let alone go to sleep. He doesn't know what he's going to do once he gets Roger up...he knows what he would like to do, but he can't get his hopes up for that. All he knows is that if he's going to be awake and restless, Roger is going to be awake too.

"Damn it you lazy ass. Get up." Mark says a bit louder, exasperated. Honestly, that man can sleep through a friggin parade.

Roger rolls over tiredly, muttering into his pillow. "I didn't steal your girlfriend...she came on to me..." He slurs a bit, his voice muffled by the fabric pressed against his mouth. Mark rolls his eyes hearing that, shaking him a bit more. "Up now Rog." He says, practically yelling now, taking one of Roger's pillows and smacking him in the head with it.

"Gah..." Roger mutters, sitting up a bit, trying to blink the drowsiness from his eyes. He seems to have gotten the point. "Whaddya want Mark..." He mutters, rubbing his palms against his eyes before looking back up at him.

Mark considers this question for a second. What he really wants is a piece of Roger, right here and now on the bed...but he feels asking this of him while he's too tired to see straight would be a bit tactless, so he has to think of an alternate answer to that. "I...just can't sleep." He says lamely, mentally thwacking himself for not coming up with anything better.

"And what, you want me to read you a bed time story?" Roger asks teasingly, apparently feeling awake enough have full use of his sarcasm. He sits fully upright now, stretching his arms out wide over his head, letting out a stifled groan. Mark replies to this by hitting him with the pillow again and sitting down next to him.

"I dunno...just talk..." Mark says with a small shrug. "You know, that thing that comes between waking up and having sex."

"I thought that was drinking." Roger replies with a small smirk, to which Mark chuckles.

"I'm serious. It's been a while since we had a real conversation."

"Real conversations isn't usually something I'm big on." Roger says, raising an eyebrow, wondering exactly what Mark is getting at. "Maybe you should talk to Collins. He'll talk...or get you so fucked up you can't talk. Either way you don't have to worry it."

Mark can't help but laugh, as exasperated as he is feeling. How the hell is he supposed to do anything about how he's feeling about Roger if he can't even talk to him. "I'm not talking about deep piercing talking in which we bare our souls to each other." He clarifies, not wanting to weird Roger out or anything. "Just, you know...small talk...which usually sucks when it's forced...kind of like now..." He mutters, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes, wondering just what the hell is messing with his mind to make him act like this.

"Maybe you're right." Mark concedes after a few seconds of silence. "Maybe its easier to just drink and have sex."

"In which case, I need to get more rest." Roger says before laying down, pulling the covers over his head. "I require at least four hours of sleep before I give sexual favors...besides, me and Mimi are going somewhere tomorrow."

Mark gets up from the bed, running his fingers through his hair. "Beautiful..." He mutters, not loud enough for Roger to hear. He's sexually frustrated, his head is spinning, and now Roger is going to see Mimi again in the morning. "Pleasant dreams Rog." He says as he walks out the room.

"Night Marky boy..." Roger calls out to him, his voice muffled by the covers.

* * *

Mark manages to fall asleep about an hour or so after Roger goes, Roger's snoring clearly audible through the lofts thin walls. Mark tosses and turns in his bed until his mind gets as tired as his body and he passes out. Unfortunately that sleep only lasts for a few hours, waking up just after the sun rises with bags under his eyes and a need to talk to somebody, anybody about whats going on. 

He tries to think about how he is closest to, so he doesn't have to walk very far to get to them. The closest of his friends is Mimi, who lives on the floor below...but, given the situation, going to her for this is out of the question. Somehow he thinks that telling Mimi that he as fallen for her boyfriend wouldn't go over so well. He considers his other options. Well...there's Maureen. That could go either really good or really bad.

Actually, now that he thinks of it, more like half way decent or really, extremely bad. Oh well, he can't think of anyone else he can go to. Off to see Maureen it is.

He throws on his jacket and makes his way to her apartment. Well actually, it's Bebe's apartment, but it's where Maureen has been staying since the two had started going out. It took a while for Mark to stop feeling awkward around Bebe after what had happened between the two of them. As much as Mark tries to suppress it, he still has feelings for the girl. Damn him and his tendency to fall in love with lesbians. Luckily, he's put all of his awkward feelings behind him and they are on good terms again.

He uses the time it takes to walk to the apartment to think about what exactly he's going to ask Maureen. He has found out over the years that if he leaves Maureen any room to breathe at all when they talk, she will take over the conversation completely and will end up forgetting completely why they started talking in the first place. Maureen's funny like that...and Mark is beginning to think that he needs more friends.

It's with a sigh, and a strong feeling that this is going to be a damn circus, he presses the buzzer to Maureen and Bebe's apartment. "It's Mark." He says. The door unlocks and he walks in.

He spends the time it takes to walk up to their apartment telling himself that it might be Bebe up there, and that she is a lot easier to talk to than Maureen. After his bad luck with Roger the previous night, he figures the world owes it to him to give him a decent damn conversation with someone who will actually listen and not just wait until he pauses so she can talk. Yeah, his luck will pull him out of this one.

As Maureen opens the door for him, he can feel his luck waning.

She looks a bit distressed, but she attempts to smile as Mark walks into the room. "Hey Marky...how are you?" She asks.

"I'm alright...I actually wanted-" He begins to say but Maureen cuts him off.

"I'm so annoyed." She says, a rant spilling out of her mouth as if someone just opened the floodgates. "People at work are being annoying, my feet are starting to hurt from being on them all day, and Beatrice and me fighting and I..."

Mark can't really hear what she says much after that. He can see her lips moving, but his mind has already begun to block her out. He was afraid this was going to happen, he knows it's useless to try and get a word in edgewise. All he can do is nod a few times and say "mmhmm" or "yeah" or "you're right" whenever there is a pause in her sentence.

"And this guy keeps coming into the cafe, and I'm pretty sure he's just there to stare at my ass. Not that I can blame him much but at least he could be more subtle. And another thing..."

She's talking about...some perv in her work staring at her ass. All he can think about is that he knows she really likes the attention thing, and that half of the customers stare at her ass as she walks away. It's easier to just look indignant on her behalf than point these things out.

"So...whats up with you Mark?" Maureen asks, taking what appears to be her first breath since she started complaining.

"Oh nothing..." Mark says, who has lost the urge to talk to her completely after that. He knows Maureen doesn't mean to, that she just has a lot of drama and, especially with her and Bebe fighting, she doesn't have that many people to vent to...he just wishes it didn't always have to be him. "Just wanted to say hi, see how you're doing and all that." He says, forcing a smile.

"Aww, you're sweet." Maureen says, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So I'm told." Mark says, managing a small smile at that. "So, where is Bebe now?"

"She's at work right now." Maureen says huffily, a small pouty lip forming. "Maybe she'll be ready to apologize by the time she gets back."

"One can only hope." Mark says, not really knowing what she should be apologizing for. He is sure she mentioned it during the long rant but he can't recall anything intelligible from the whole thing. He feels the pressing need to get out of here before he goes completely ape shit, standing up from the couch where he was sitting. "I'm gonna head out now."

"OK, nice seeing you again Mark." She says standing up as well, giving him a tight hug. "Stop by again soon, we don't get to talk enough."

"Yeah." Mark says, trying extremely hard not to roll his eyes at that.

"I really appreciate that you talk to me and let me vent to you, it means a lot." Maureen says seriously. "I know I can be a bit hard to bear sometimes...but you always listen. You know if you need to talk to me about anything you can."

Mark can feel his annoyance abate a little bit as she says that, showing a rare serious side about her that he finds impossible to be mad at. He ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a small sigh. "Yeah...don't worry about it." He said, looking her in the eye for the first time since he got into the apartment. "I'll stop by again later this week...or next week." He says, a small smile curving his lips.

"Oh good." Maureen says, grinning brightly.

"Yeah...later Maureen." He says before opening the door and walking out.


	3. Over Entusiasm andWhite Castle

After what seems like way too long (and actually, a day seems like too long for Mark), Roger finally agreed to mess around a little with him. Roger said he hasn't been able to see Mimi much lately, with her taking extra shifts, and he's horny as hell, so he told Mark to be ready later that night. Mark isn't exactly happy that the only reason Roger is agreeing to it this time is because Mimi isn't around but, he reminds himself, Roger is Mimi's boyfriend and not his own. He sighs as he sits on the couch, waiting for Roger to get back from where ever the hell he went.

Mark's fingers drum on the couch, his head falling back, growing very impatient by this whole situation. He's been thinking constantly about Roger for the past few days, and the prospect of finally doing some of the things he's fantasized about-- well, he doesn't know how much longer he can wait before he goes nuts.

"Fucking hell..." Mark moans out in frustration.

It's at that point that Roger walks into the loft, stretching his arms over his head. He raises an eyebrow at Mark, coming in on the tail end of his little outburst. "You all right there?" he asks, sounding rather amused as he walks over to the couch and plops down next to him.

"Fine, fine…" Mark says, although his hands are feeling a little bit jittery. He can feel himself getting aroused already, just by Roger's presence alone. "Horny…horny as hell," he says, amending the statement.

Roger chuckles hearing that. "I had the feeling. You had that look on your face when we decided to get together tonight. That look that tells me that you were gonna explode if you didn't get laid soon," he says, ruffling Mark's hair. "Ever consider getting your own girlfriend?"

"Yeah, twice," Mark says, not really paying much attention to the conversation, just wanting to get on with it. "They're now dating each other."

"Point taken," Roger says, unable to hold back more laughter. It's one of those things that Roger does—his habit of not taking other people's serious things very seriously. Sometimes it makes Mark think about what is getting him upset, and he starts to see that what he's getting mad at isn't worth getting mad at.

Other times, it just pisses him off.

Mark puts his feelings to the side though, not caring how condescending Roger is being and just wanting to jump on him. So that's what he does, quite literally, pushing him down onto the couch and climbing on top of him.

"Holy fuck," Roger says in his surprise as he falls on his back and feels the weight of Mark climbing over his body. He looks up at Mark, a questioning look in his eyes. He even opens his mouth to ask just what the hell has gotten into him, but his words are cut off by Mark forcing his mouth down onto his.

* * *

By the time they are done, Mark and Roger are both lying on the floor, panting heavily, Mark lying on his back and Roger propped up on his elbows.

There is a long silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Roger kind of stares off into space, his mind trying to wrap itself around what just happened. Mark stares up at the ceiling, half embarrassed as hell by his sudden outburst and taking control, and half damn proud of it. At the moment, however, the embarrassed half is rearing its ugly head, his cheeks a deep shade of red and eyes not looking away from the ceiling for fear of meeting Roger's.

After one of the longest minutes either of them had ever experienced, Roger decides to break the silence. "Not…that I'm complaining much," he says in a soft voice, looking over and Mark. "But what the hell was that about?"

Mark lets out a low sigh, still making sure not to meet his eyes. "Um… I got… excited?" he says, trying to justify himself. The truth is, even besides being hornier than a twenty-one year old frat boy on Viagra; he really wanted to be with Roger that way. It goes a bit too far beyond just the physical, and that scares him. They had started this because Mark needed to get off-- now it's getting personal.

Roger chuckles. "No shit, man," he says, shaking his head, running his fingers through his hair. "Again, I don't mind at all. I've just never seen you like that before."

"So…you wouldn't mind that happening again?"

"Give it a week or two, Tiger," Roger says, flashing him a small wink. He sits up a bit more. "I'm gonna take a shower then pass out. 'Night, Marky boy," he says, leaning over and planting a small kiss on Mark's forehead.

Mark just sits there on the floor as Roger walks to the bathroom, feeling quite bereft. He can't get himself to stand up and go to his own room, and so he just lies down on the floor, rolling over onto his stomach, his forehead against the floor.

* * *

The next morning, Mark wakes up knowing exactly what he has to do. It's so simple and obvious that he is baffled that he didn't think about it before. Why was he attempting to talk to Maureen about it when he has someone so much better? His unconscious mind seems to have been working overtime when he was sleeping. Who is always willing to talk? Who is always filled with the widest assortment of random knowledge and always gives great advice?

Collins.

He throws on some clothes and his glasses, runs into Roger's room to tell him he'll be back later, and jets out the door like there were a herd of stampeding cattle behind him. His mind sort of spazzes out on the way over to Collins' apartment, so that he ends up at the front door without recollection of how exactly he got there or what ensued on the way over.

Mark gets buzzed up to the apartment and dashes up the stairs, taking them two and three at a time. As he opens the unlocked door and walks into the familiar apartment, he can sense things are slightly awry. He isn't sure exactly what it is, but he can just sense it.

A smell wafts up into his nostrils, a vaguely familiar sent but one which he can't quite place. Of course things begin to piece together when Collins stumbles out of his room, in nothing put a pair of jeans, giggling slightly.

"Mark!" Collins says, walking over to him and pulling him into a giant, bone-crushing bear hug.

"Whoa!" Mark sputters out as he is pulled into the hug. "Collins…are you high?" he asks, dreading the answer.

"Yooou bet your ass I am." Collins says, laughing a bit more as he breaks the hug and walks away from him. He walks back over to his couch and flops onto it, sprawling over the whole thing. "So, what you come by for today, my blonde headed friend," he asks, lying on his side to look at Mark.

"Well… I wanted to try and talk about something. I got a lot of shit on my mind," Mark mutters, knowing he's not going to get much talking done. At least, not with some decent advice. Collins gets kinda giddy when he's high.

"Well, come over here and talk about it," he says, sitting up and patting the seat on the couch next to him.

Reluctantly, Mark walks over and sits next to him, wondering just what the hell he's getting himself into. "Um…so yeah…." he says, trying to think about how exactly to start.

"Wanna hit?" Collins asks, holding out the joint in his hand to Mark.

Mark looks at the joint, then at Collins, then back at the joint. He tries to think about just what the hell he should do. On the one hand, he desperately needs advice…in a big way. He can't go much longer like this, and he's at a loss what to do. On the other hand, of course, Collins looks too far gone at the moment to give any advice aside from 'breathe deep.'

Mark thinks about it for a few seconds. "Fuck it, hand it over," he mutters, taking the joint from Collins' hand and puts it between his lips. As he inhales he feels sweet relief spreading through his veins, filling every bit of his body, and all he can do is sigh, lean back and inhale again. It has been so long since he's done this and he almost forgot how good it feels, especially when things aren't going right in his life.

They actually sit in silence for about five minutes or so, doing nothing but passing the joint back and forth and back and forth, then lighting up another and then back and forth and back and forth. Every once in a while they will say something not even mildly amusing, and then break into a fit of the giggles before falling into silence once more.

Mark leans over a little bit on the couch, resting an arm on Collins' shoulder. "You know Col…" he mutters, his eyes slightly out of focus. "I don't know what I'm gonna do about Roger," he says, completely oblivious to the fact that Collins doesn't know what's actually going on between them. "It's messing with me, man."

"White Castle," Collins says firmly.

"White Castle?" Mark asks, raising an eyebrow.

"White Castle. Them shits always make me feel better...and I'm really hungry now," Collins says, sitting up a little bit on the couch. Mark finds himself to be awfully hungry as well.

An hour or so later, finishing his third slice of pizza with a side of Funyuns, Mark thinks it a good idea to head off. He's sobered up enough to realize that absolutely nothing was accomplished by going to talk to Collins, the one person he was sure would be able to help him. Of course, he's still too high to really care. He's relaxed and his stomach is cured of the munchies, and he's rather contented with life.

His only concern for the time being is making it home without stopping in every store he sees and getting snacks with a lot of sugar and salt.


	4. It Gets Personal

Things just don't seem to be getting any better for Mark. Aside from getting high with Collins a few days ago, he hasn't had any sort of relief from the way he feels, and he still can't stop thinking about Roger. What makes things worse is that half of him doesn't want to stop thinking about him. While a big part of him wants to just forget everything completely, the other part of his mind likes the way he feels about Roger…this side seems to be completely oblivious to the fact that Roger currently has a girlfriend.

Mark is just contemplating how fucked up his situation is when he hears a knock on the door. He raises an eyebrow, wondering who it could possibly be…who would knock on the door and who would be up here who he didn't need to throw the key down to? He gets up slowly from the couch and over to the door. What he finds when he opens up the door is the one person who can possibly make him feel any worse. Mimi.

He begins to feel so much worse when he sees Mimi standing there, because it reminds him that this is Roger's girlfriend, and a big part of him wants to steal him from her. She has never done anything wrong by him, she doesn't deserve this. He lets out a sigh before trying to pull a smile. "Hey Mimi." He says, leaning on the door. "Roger isn't here right now."

"I know." Mimi says, and Mark can tell she's doing her best to pull on a smile as well. Oh no, he thinks, what could be wrong. He just hopes that it doesn't have anything to do with him. "I wanted to talk to you…we don't really talk that much anymore."

"Yeah…you know, things get busy." Mark replies with a slightly awkward chuckle.

"Yeah…" She says, bravely trying to keep up the smile. It almost looks real too.

They stand there for a few moments, neither of them knowing exactly what to say. Mark looks at the ground, letting out another small sigh while Mimi just looks at him, wondering who will break the silence first. Mark looks back up at her opening his mouth without any idea of what he's going to say, just hoping that by the time the words come out they will be something more coherent than his thoughts.

"Um…come on in…sit down." Mark mutters, rather surprised that what he ended up saying made sense in context. Once again, he tries to pull a smile as he steps aside to let Mimi in, walking over to the couch with her.

"So." Mimi says softly, glancing at him as he sits down. "How are things with you?"

"Not too bad I guess." Mark says with a shrug, knowing damn well he can't come out and say what's bothering him. "How are you?"

"Good." Mimi says softly, but something in her voice suggests otherwise.

Before Mark can stop himself, he finds himself talking. "How are you and Roger?" He says, trying not to sound too over eager for information on the topic.

Mimi looks at him once more, this time her eyes meet his. She takes her time before answering the question, as if weighing it in her mind, wondering just what she should say to him and what she shouldn't say. After a tense silence she speaks again. "We're doing good…how are you and Roger?"

There are times in Mark's life where something will happen and he will get this sinking feeling in his stomach, as if everything had completely left him except for shame or guilt. This is one of those times. "We're…you know, we're good." He says, trying not to sound as awkward as he feels.

"Apparently." Mimi says with a small chuckle that was meant to sound funny, as if it were all a joke, but it came out sounding more pained than anything else.

"What do you mean?" Mark asks softly, the feeling in his stomach even more pronounced than before.

"Well, he told me all about the last time you two went at it." Mimi says softly, now seemingly unable to meet Mark's eyes. "Actually he's mentioned it a lot. He was saying how nuts you went. Never would have expected it of you Mark." She says, once again trying to laugh, making it seem more like a joke.

"Yeah…who knew…" Mark says, extremely awkwardly.

Mimi lets out another small chuckle, once again falls into silence. She has this look on her face, as if she's preparing herself to say something that she knows she needs to say but she doesn't want to, or doesn't quite know how. "Mark…" She says finally, looking up at him, her eyes once again meeting hers. Mark can't remember ever seeing anyone look at him like that.

"Y-yeah…."

"Roger…Roger's my boyfriend…" Mimi says quietly. "You know…and I'm not saying that this should…change the way things are between you and him, because it's…it's ok but…just remember that."

Mark let's out a small sigh, as if he needed to be reminded of that. He takes off his glasses, rubbing his palms to his eyes, trying to bide himself some time before he speaks. Before she came, he didn't think he could feel any worse, but now all he wants to do is curl up into the fetal position and cry for a few days.

"Yeah…I know. Don't worry about it, if anyone knows that it's me." Mark says. She has no idea how true that statement is.

Mimi smiles again, this one a bit more genuine, he can tell that she's been keeping this pent up for a while now. How long has she had these feelings? Was is just recently, right after his last stint with Roger, or has she been worried even before?

In any case, she seems to be feeling better. She leans over and pulls him into a hug and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Mark." She says softly. "I love you…you're the only person I would ever do this for, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know." Mark says, feeling the emptiness in his stomach turn into a small pain that keeps on growing and growing.

"I gotta get going now…I'll see you later." Mimi says, standing back up and walking back out, a bit more of a spring to her step than before. Hell, at least she feels better because he sure as shit doesn't….

Except…one thing she mentioned is sticking with him and, now that she's gone, he can think more on it, wondering what it could mean.

She had said that Roger has been mentioning what they did a lot. This knowledge begins to grow in his mind and make him feel elated. Roger has been thinking about him, maybe even as much as Mark thinks about Roger…ok, probably not that much, but it helps to know that he is on Roger's mind.

But, of course, Mark can't have a moment of peace and happiness. As soon as this thought occurs to him, he begins to feel like shit once more because he knows that he shouldn't be happy about this.

He flops back onto the couch, feeling so confused he could pass out. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…"

* * *

Mark needs something to keep his mind off of himself. He spends most of the morning trying to think of where he can go. His mind is so full of what happened between him and Mimi the previous night, he can't keep focused on anything long enough to decide on it.

After a few hours of beating his brain he remembers something that he said he would do. He promised Maureen the week previous that he would stop by to visit her. Jesus, that one week seems like forever. So much has happened…so much yet so little.

He is sure that he wont be able to really talk to her about what's going on with him, but that's just fine. Right now what he really needs is advice, but he'll settle for letting Maureen bitch to him while his mind shuts off for a little while. He can use a little bit of that.

Mark walks in after someone else with a key, walking down the hall then up the stairs to Maureen's floor, walking down the hall to her door. With each step he can feel himself battling with the guilt and the sadness and just all of the other shit in his life. He then knocks on the door, leaning against the door way for her to come to the door.

"Oh Mark, hi." Says a voice that isn't Maureen's. Mark opens his eyes to see Bebe. A small grin spreads across his lips.

"Hey, long time no see." Mark says, he and her had been on better terms since they had talked things over and he's glad he can have her as a friend again.

"Yeah, I missed you." She says, getting on her tip toes, pulling him into a tight hug and kissing his cheek. As Mark leans back up, he can feel his face slightly hot from where she kissed him. As infatuated as he is with Roger, he can't deny that he still has feelings for Bebe. A small part of him wishes they could have been together. "How have you been?"

"Alright…" Mark says without any real conviction in his voice.

"Are you sure?" Bebe asks, raising an eyebrow as she hears his tone. She knows Mark well enough by now to tell when he was lying, and he isn't really putting up a very good front this time around.

"Actually." Mark says, figuring there really isn't any point in lying to her anymore, she can tell. "No, I feel like shit." He mutters.

"You too?" Bebe says sympathetically. "I'm feeling like shit too. Lousy damn week…lousy few weeks really."

Something clicks in Mark's mind as he thinks back to his conversation with Maureen. She had said that her and Bebe were having issues and whatnot. He walks into the apartment as Bebe steps aside. "Relationship issues?" He asks softly, walking over and sitting on the couch.

She walks over to the couch and plops down on the arm rest, turning to face Mark. "Yeah…just so much shit." She mutters, resting her chin in her palms, blowing her bangs away from her face. "I mean, I love her. I love being with her, she's amazing." She says, not noticing the stony look on Mark's face when she says that. "But…everything is a drama. No matter what everything is some sort of big scene…and she wont stop flirting. She flirts with everyone."

"Sounds like Maureen…" Mark mutters dryly. He can still remember how rocky their relationship had been. When they were happy, things were amazing, but those moments were few and far between…of course, that didn't stop him from obsessing over for a few years after they broke up. He figures he must be a glutton for punishment.

"But…what does that say about how she feels about me?" Bebe asks softly, a bit of self consciousness showing through. "I mean, is she not happy with me?"

"No, she's happy with you. Trust me, if she was unhappy with you, you'd know. She's not the one who will go out of her way to spare someone's feelings." He says softly, a little bit of bite in his voice as he says this. "It's just Maureen being Maureen."

Bebe manages to smile a little bit. "Thanks Marky." She says softly. "You really are too good to me, helping me like this. You know I really am sorry about what happened…" She says softly. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Water under the bridge…" Mark mutters dryly. His expression turns slowly into a grin, however, when a thought comes to his mind. "It's cool though. I have mental images of you and Maureen to tide me over."

"Creep." She says with a laugh, swatting playfully at his shoulder. "Besides, you don't need to think about us. You have Roger don't you?" He says, teasing him a little.

Mark looks down as she says that, letting out a small exhale as she pops the little bubble of happiness he had going for a few seconds. "Yeah…yeah I do…" He mutters softly, not able to look up at her.

Bebe frowns at this, she hadn't expected him to react like that. She thought it would get a rise out of him, that he would laugh and joke back with her. "Mark, what's wrong?" She asks, placing a finger beneath his chin and lifting his head gently to face her. "Is that what's getting you down? Is there something up with you and Roger?"

Mark tries not to meet her eyes, not really sure how much he wants to tell her right now. As much as he wanted to talk to someone, it's hard to get the words out now. It's almost as if he admits it out loud it will make everything real. "Yeah…kind of. It's complicated."

"Well, you know I'm here for you if you need me." Bebe says softly, her tone of voice making it impossible to not talk to her. Everything that initially drew Mark to Beatrice starts flooding back to him. She is always so willing to help, and eager to listen.

"Alright…but you have to promise me that you wont tell anyone about this…especially Roger and Mimi."

Bebe gives a small nod, and Mark begins to go into everything that has been going on lately with him. Once he starts talking, it is almost impossible for him to stop, talking about all the emotions he's been feeling since he realized how he feels for Roger. Bebe leans forward as Mark continues to talk, nodding slowly every once in a while, her face curving into a sympathetic frown.

Mark looks down, slightly ashamed, as he goes into the conversation he had with Mimi the previous night. He lets out a sigh, removing his glasses and rubbing his palms against his eyes, feeling a strange mixture of emotions. He feels slightly better now that he's said all of this, getting it out in the open. He still feels guilty, but at least it isn't all bottled up anymore.

"And I've been trying to talk to someone for weeks now…but everyone's either high, haves their own agenda or are involved." Mark mutters, putting his glasses back on, looking back up at her.

"God…you just can't catch a break can you…" Bebe says sadly, a hand reaching down to cup his cheek gently. Mark leans against her hand, his eyes falling closed, a small tear dropping from his eye. "Oh Mark…" She whispers softly, feeling so horrible for him right now. He's gone through so much, and all she can think about is how she's contributed to his hurt over the years. It's something that she can't take back, as much as she wishes she could. She wishes she could have realized how he felt sooner, or mentioned that she was a lesbian. Something, anything to keep from hurting.

She places a hand on his other cheek, turning his face up to her once more. She then leans down and presses her lips gently against his, her eyes fluttering closed. She holds the kiss there for a few seconds before pulling away. "Everything will turn out ok…it has to…" She says, taking a few seconds before she opens her eyes again.

Mark is completely shocked as he looks up at her. She has never kissed him like that before, and he never thought she would. That felt good…really good. All this does is frustrate him more. Why the hell does everyone he falls for have to either be a lesbian or taken, or otherwise unobtainable?

It's around this point when he realizes that he needs to make some more friends who are single.

"I need drinks…" Mark mutters softly, his face still red as a tomato from the kiss. "I need a lot of drinks."

"Yeah, me too." Bebe mutters, letting out a sigh before hopping down from the arm rest and going into the kitchen. "This has been the week from hell…two weeks from hell."

"You have no idea." Mark says, jumping up to join her in the kitchen.

Mark moves to the refrigerator, opening it up and emptying it of all the beer, thinking he's going to need at least this much himself before he feels any better. While he does this, Bebe makes her was to the cabinet, grabbing a few bottles of a lot harder stuff than beer. They are all unopened. Neither Maureen nor Bebe are big drinkers, but they were saving it for a rainy day. Well today is a damn hurricane.

They walk back to the couch, arms full of what they hope will help kill their troubles, at least for the time being. Mark cracks open a beer, while Bebe opens up a bottle of rum and pours a glass. "You know what…" Mark says, looking at her glass. "Let me take that one, you can have this." He says, taking the glass of rum and handing her the beer. He's in the mood for something a lot harder than beer, and while he doesn't hold his alcohol that well he still holds it better than Bebe.

"Cheers." She mutters, holding the beer up to him before drinking.

They sit there for about an hour or so, just drinking, the small talk they make getting increasingly less coherent as they go. By the time they are mostly done with everything they have made themselves comfortable, Mark sitting while Bebe lays down with her head in Mark's lap.

"You know Marky-poo." Bebe says, her words slightly slurred. "I don't understand why you don't have a girlfriend…or a boyfriend, whatever." She mutters, reaching up and pinching his cheek. "You're such a nice guy."

"Stop it." Mark says, his voice slightly whiny. "My mom used to do that, cut it out." He says, swatting gently at her hand. "And I don't have a girlfriend because any girl I like is either a lesbian or turns into one soon after meeting me." He mutters, his hand resting on her forehead, then running slowly through her hair.

Bebe pouts up at him. "Don't be like that Mark." She says, her eyes closing as his fingers move through her hair. "If I wasn't a lesbian, I would have been all yours, seriously. But…you know, I like girls." She says with a small shrug.

A thought comes to his mind, it's something he shouldn't be thinking, and probably wouldn't be thinking if he wasn't drunk. "Have you…ever been with a guy before?" He asks softly.

"Yeah…once back in high school." Bebe says softly, straining her mind to think back to that point in her life. "But he was an asshole. His name was…Ryan…or Brian…or Steve or something like that. But yeah, we were together for a little while, didn't do anything, then broke up because he was a dick." She says, scratching her chin a little. "Then a week later I made out with a girl at a party and it's been girls ever since."

Mark raises an eyebrow, the wheels in his alcohol fogged head working a little bit. "So…you never know. It be that you didn't like that guy, not all guys. Right?"

Bebe considers this for a few seconds. "I…don't know Mark…" She says. She hadn't really thought about it like that before, but now that he mentions it…she has always felt very strongly for Mark, stronger than she's felt for any other guy, but she always thought that it was just because they are so close. Could it be something more than that? She sits up, turning to face him.

"At least admit that there is a possibility?" Mark asks softly.

Bebe still isn't sure what to think about this. She leans her head in and rests her forehead, her hand resting on his cheek, caressing it gently. Her mind is so foggy from all of the alcohol, the only thought running through her mind is that Mark might have a point. "Mark…" She whispers softly, her other hand reaching up to his other cheek. With her head spinning, and the way alcohol always makes her kind of horny.

One kiss couldn't hurt. Just one kiss.

Bebe leans her head in, pressing her lips against his, then pulling away slowly.

A second time her lips meet his. His lips part slightly, his tongue sliding across her lips. She opens her mouth, letting his tongue in, sucking on it gently. Then they pull away, looking at each other.

Their lips meet for a third time, this time a bit harder. Marks arms wrap around Bebe, pulling her close, sighing happily into the kiss. Bebe's hands moves his chest, down his body then back up and resting on his shoulders. They begin to kiss each other a bit harder, more passionately, then Bebe lays back on the couch, pulling Mark on top of him.

They continue to kiss passionately, and slightly sloppily, small moans issuing from their lips as they grope and grab at each other, hands roaming freely over one another. Mark then, grabs her shirt and pulls it over her head, tossing it across the room, then she does the same to him, her hands moving across his bare chest as he crushes his lips against her once more. Goose bumps pop up all over Mark's body as her hands move across his bare skin, he can't even say how long he's wanted this.

The sounds of groaning and panting fill the room as they kiss almost desperately, both of them needing something that the other can give them. The rest of their clothes begin to fly off, first Marks jeans, then Bebe's sweat pants.

When they are both in just their underwear, Mark pulls back, just looking down at Bebe. Her hands once again move up his stomach, then back down, finger nails tracing down his skin. Mark lets out a shiver before leaning down and kissing her once again, her hand resting on the back of his neck pulling his mouth harder against him.

Bebe has never done anything like this with a guy before, and she's drunker than she has been in a while, all she wants is more. Her hand moves between his legs, grabbing him gently, grinning as she hears him groaning softly. Her mouth moves up to his ear, biting gently on the ear lobe. "You got protection?"

At that Mark curses softly under his breath. "Fuck, I don't think so." He mutters, frustrated.

Bebe pouts up at him. "Check?" She asks, her hand moving over him through his boxers.

"It's hard to do much of anything with you doing that…" Mark mutters through a small moan, though it does make him want to check to see if he has anything. He grabs his jeans, taking out his wallet, opening it and turning it over. A condom falls out.

Mark is confused at this, he never carries condoms with him, never expecting to get laid. Then he lets out a laugh as he remembers why its there. "Jesus…this is still here from when Roger gave me condoms last year." He says, shaking his head, tearing open the packet, pulling out the latex.

Bebe lets out a small laugh as well as she moves out of her panties. "I can see Roger doing that…" She says, laying back against the couch, her legs spreading a little bit. Her body practically aching for him right now. As soon as he gets the condom on, she pulls him gently onto her. His eyes meet hers, holding the gaze for a few seconds, then she nods slowly.

Mark nods as well, pushing slowly into her, his mouth falling open as she tightens around him. It's been so long since he's had sex with a girl before, it's almost overwhelming to him, his breathing hitches slightly.

Bebe's head falls back as he enters into her, her hands gripping at his shoulders. She hadn't thought that it would feel this good, she pushes her hips up against him, forcing him in a bit deeper. "Mark…harder…" She moans into his ear.

Mark begins to pick up the pace a little bit, moving a bit faster into her. Both of them begin to breath faster and faster until soon they are panting in rhythm with his movements, Bebe pushing her body up against his, her slender legs wrapping around his waist.

"Oh god…oh god…" Bebe moans out, clutching onto Mark.

They keep moving faster and faster, his thrusting becoming more wild and less rhythmic, panting harshly as they get closer and closer to climax. Mark's body moves faster into her, his head lowering to her mouth and kissing her desperately, groaning loudly against her lips.

Then it happens, Bebe's head tilts back, letting out a loud cry as she cums hard around hip, her hips rising against his, wanting to ride out her orgasm and trying to bring him over the edge as well. After they both finish, Mark collapses onto her, their arms wrapped around each other, bodies practically entwined.

They lie together, their breathing slowing down until eventually the fall asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Close Your Eyes and Hope It's A Dream

Mark is sure that he's still asleep. Sure, the pain in his temples would suggest otherwise, but that's the only possible way to explain the warm body in his arms, pressed against him. If he was awake, she wouldn't be there right? There is no way that what happened last night could have possibly been real, no amount of alcohol could have possibly driven them to do what he thinks he remembers them doing. Not only is Bebe not even bi, she's with Maureen. There's two things against him; she's not into guys, and if she was she sure as hell wouldn't have cheated on someone like Maureen with someone like him. She could do so much better than that.

Finally forcing himself to open his eyes, he lets out a long, low groan. That's another reason he wishes he was sleeping, being awake is fucking painful. He removes his glasses from his slightly bloodshot, yet still enticingly blue eyes, burying his face in his hands, trying to hide himself from the effects of the hangover he gave himself last night. He can still feel the petite form of Beatrice laying against his chest, so he knows that it all must have been real…it was real. Maybe this hangover was punishment for his stupidity…and the fact that he doesn't feel quite as sorry as he should.

"Mark?" Says the small female voice, slightly muffled with her mouth still against his chest. He suppresses a small laugh as the feeling tickles him a bit, he knows that laughing would make the pounding in his head increase. She shifts again, wiggling slightly against him and turning her face towards his, a look of slight confusion on her face, as if she is questioning what happened the same way he is. There's no way to deny it now, they're laying here, naked except for their underwear. The odds of it being just a strange coincidence are abysmal.

"Yeah?" He responds, forcing his eyes open once more, wincing slightly against the light pouring in through the window.

"Did…did we?" She asks, a rather obvious question. She knows the answer just as well as he does, she's just hoping he might tell her otherwise.

"Yeah." He says simply, brushing her hair gently away from her face, his eyes looking down into hers.

"Wow…" She mutters, the full weight of the action falling down on her. She buries her face back into his chest, closing her eyes. Maybe if she closes her eyes and falls asleep, she'll wake up and this will all have just been a dream. "Mark…do you feel bad?"

Mark can't answer this question at first. He supposes he does feel rather bad, he did something he knows he shouldn't have done. When he woke up he had a sinking feeling in his stomach, and it only got worse when he realized that she was still laying there with him…still…

"Not nearly as much as I should…" He finally says, letting out a small sigh. "Not enough to take it back…"

Bebe tightens her arms around him, breathing slowly. "Me neither…" She says after a long pause. Mark looks down at her, not knowing what to say. He doesn't think there is anything else to be said about this. They did something they shouldn't have done, something that they should be ashamed of. And yet they continue to lay here, completely content for now, not even worrying that there may be consequences. Somebody could get hurt here, and for the first time Mark finds himself unable to care.

He runs his fingers through Bebe's hair once more, letting out a small sigh as he leans his head down and kisses the top of her head. He picked a fine time to start thinking about himself for once.

* * *

"Mark…Marky boy, you listening?"

He isn't really. His head is completely elsewhere, yet Roger's voice still rings clear in his head. Shaking his head, he forces himself back to reality. You can awe at the fact that you just had sex with your ex-girlfriend's girlfriend later, he tells himself. "No, not really…" He mutters honestly. Hearing the tone in Roger's voice, a serious tone that he seldom hears him use, he listens up a bit more. "I am now though, what's up?"

Roger lets out a small sigh, running his fingers through his hair. "So…I just talked to Mimi." He says, killing a little bit of time before he has to actually say it. He doesn't want to say it out loud. "She says she doesn't want us messing around anymore…" He mutters, kind of annoyed at the whole situation.

Mark's mouth falls open slowly. "Wait…what?" He asks, hoping he didn't quite hear that. He had been getting used to the idea that if he was especially horny he would have Roger to get him off…and Roger is so good at doing that. "But why?"

Roger rolls his eyes a little bit, letting out a small sigh. "She said…she was worried that I was going to get too attached or something." He says, pissed off that she doesn't trust him enough after all of this time that they've been together. "She actually thinks I would get attached." He says, as much to himself as it was to Mark, rolling his eyes a little bit.

That last bit stings Mark more than he expects it to. Even forgetting the fact that Roger is with Mimi, has been for years now and they are in love, did that mean that Roger could never have feelings for him the way he felt for Roger? He tells himself that he shouldn't want him to, that he's already done enough damage sleeping with Bebe that he shouldn't be trying to break Mimi and Roger up for his own benefit.

He continues on this train of thought, his thoughts beginning to branch off a little bit. He starts to think about what the hell is going to happen to him if Maureen finds out what happened. He doesn't even want to think about it, all that comes to mind when he does is that he should feel a lot worse about it than he does, and he's starting to think about what kind of friend he is. Once more, however, Roger's voice breaks through the thoughtful haze.

"What the hell's your problem?" Roger asks, raising his eyebrows at the way Mark is just staring off into space, his face blank.

Not really paying attention to what he was saying, Mark just blurts out. "I didn't do anything." He says defensively, rather confused for a second as to what they are talking about.

Roger has to hold back a laugh at that, he loves how bad of a liar Mark can be on occasion. And on this occasion he is so bad Roger didn't even suspect that anything was wrong. "Alright…what's eating you Mark?"

"Nothing's eating me." Mark says, almost defensively, though he knows that there really isn't a point in denying it.

"Mark…I'm not even going to point out all of the reason's I know you're lying…" Roger says softly, a smirk curving his lips and his green eyes looking into Mark's.

Mark lets out a small sigh. He doesn't want to tell Roger what he did, but he doesn't see any way out of it now. Once he's been caught in a lie it's pretty much impossible to keep going with it. He gets flustered, too flustered to make up any decent lies on the spot. "Um…I don't think you're going to believe this but.." He says softly, wincing slightly. "I slept with Beatrice…"

Roger's mouth drops as he hears that, quite sure he just heard wrong. There's no way he just said what he heard. "What? Are you kidding me?" He asks, completely flabbergasted.

"I couldn't make this shit up, Rog…" Mark says with a small sigh before going into the explanation of what happened. He tells him how he showed up at the apartment intending to talk to Maureen and Bebe was there instead. He then tells him about how they got into a discussion about their shitty love lives (leaving out the specifics about why his love life sucked), had a few drinks…and just had sex.

"That…is pure insanity…" Roger says once Mark finishes the story. Through out the whole explanation he had been listening, completely dumbfounded, wondering what happened to Mark and his boring, sexless life.

"Don't I know it…" Mark mutters softly, taking his glasses off and rubbing his palms against his eyes.

There's a long silence between the two of them where they just look at each other, not knowing what to say. The weight of the whole situation just bears down upon them, causing the heaviest, most uncomfortable silence either of them have ever gone through. "So…you going to tell Maureen?" Roger finally asks, needing to break the silence.

Mark doesn't want to answer that question, mostly because he doesn't want to think about it himself. He knows he probably should, that it would be the right thing to do, but he just can't bring himself to do it. "I…don't think so…not yet…"

"Can't blame you…" Roger mutters with a nod. "She's bitchy and over dramatic on a good day, I can only imagine how she will be if you tell her this."

Mark chuckles a little bit in spite of himself. "Don't I know it…that's what Bebe was all upset about." He says, letting out a sigh and leaning back against the couch again. "Apparently Maureen has been going back to her normal overly flirtatious and over dramatic self..."

"Gimme a few minutes to be surprised…" Roger says with a small chuckle. He knows he shouldn't be thinking this lightly about the situation, both Maureen and Bebe being his friends, but if he got freaked out over every relationship Maureen messed up he would have died of a heart attack a long time ago.

Mark can't help but laugh at that, shaking his head a little bit. "You're really something else, you know?" He says softly, his eyes glancing over and meeting Roger's intense green ones. He bites his lip, not quite sure how Roger is going to take that…hell, he isn't even sure exactly what he meant by it.

"I'm something else? You're the one messing around with two people who are already taken." Roger points out jokingly. "You went from not getting any in two years to being a pimp or something." He says, rather amused by this.

Mark, on the other hand, felt his face fall a little bit as he said that. He hadn't really thought about it like that before. Mimi was okay with it, but he got drunk and slept with Maureen's girlfriend…and now Mimi doesn't want him and Roger messing around anymore and he still has the urge to lean over and kiss him again. Was he getting out of control?

"Marky?" Roger asks, frowning a little bit as he sees the look on his face. "Hey man…you know I was just kidding with you…" He says softly, reaching over and giving Mark a small pat on the cheek.

"No…I think you're right a little bit…" Mark says softly, looking at him once more.

"Hey…it's no big deal. You made a mistake, it's not even like you were sober or anything." Roger tells him, trying to make him feel a little bit better about the situation. "I mean…look at me, I've done some pretty fucked up shit in my life." He says with a small laugh, not wanting Mark to get too upset by this whole situation.

"Yeah…but you're past that now…" Mark says softly, running his hands through his hair. He doubts Roger would feel the same way about him if he knew all of the things that is going through his mind right now. It really is a big deal, and he feels horrible that Roger trusts him so much to think that everything is ok when he fucked up this bad. "It's bad Roger…it really is."

"What do you mean?" Roger asks, leaning in a little.

"Roger I…I still want you…" Mark says in a weak voice. His head looks down at his hands, not wanting to have to look at Roger's face, to see his reaction. "Mimi has been amazing this whole time, letting us fuck around because she thought it could help me and all of that. I should be happy to step back and let you two be, she's been nice enough to me this whole time…but when I look at you I still wanna kiss you again…"

Once again, Roger finds himself unable to speak. His eyes and mouth are wide open, his mind racing for something to say. "Mark…I…" He mutters softly, breaking a little bit when he sees the look on Mark's face, a mix between hopeful and near desperation. "I suppose…one more time…couldn't hurt too much…" He mutters softly.

Mark's lips curve into a small smile, his eyes lighting up hopefully. "Yeah…just one more time…couldn't hurt." He mutters, licking his lips as his eyes look into Roger's. Roger slowly leans forward, resting a hand on Mark's cheek, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

* * *

Mark rolls over a little bit , cuddling into Roger's chest, a faint smile on his face. Sure, what they did was wrong. Mimi told Roger that she didn't want them doing anything anymore…but if felt to good for him to feel sorry for it. It almost felt better than before, knowing that they really shouldn't have been doing it at all.

Roger smiles down at Mark, running his hand through the short blonde hair. "That…that was pretty good…" He mutters tiredly, leaning down and placing a small kiss to his forehead. He then looks down at his watch, biting his lip softly. "And…I have to get going now." He says, standing up and moving to put his clothes back on.

Mark looks up at Roger, giving him a small pout. He doesn't want him to go, he's way to comfortable laying there with him. "Where are you off to?" He asks softly, wishing he would just lay back down with him.

"Meeting this guy I met the other day at the Life." Roger says, pulling his boxers on, then his jeans. "He used to be in this underground band I loved, and he's looking for someone to play with." He says with a wide grin. "We might be starting up a band if things go over alright."

Mark manages a small smile. As disappointed as he is that they can't cuddle anymore, he knows that Roger has been wanting to start a band again for a while now, but hasn't been having much luck. He knows this will make him happy, so he supposes it's worth him getting up from this comfortable position. "That sounds like a good time." He says with a small grin. "What's this guy's name?" He asks, wondering if he might recognize the name from one of the bands Roger made him listen to.

"You're not gonna believe it. His name is Judas." Roger says with a small chuckle. "And that's actually what his parents named him, not like a stage name or anything. They must have been on some crazy fucking mushrooms that day." He says, to which Mark snorts a little.

"Alright." Mark says, still chuckling. "You go have fun."

"Don't I always." Roger says, tossing his jacket on before flashing Mark a wink and walking out of the loft, closing the door behind him.

Mark smiles at him as he steps out of the loft. It lingers for a little while as he pulls the rest of his clothes back on and lying down on the couch. Sure, he did two pretty fucked up things in the past two days, but he really isn't trying to think about it. All he knows is that Roger was amazing today, and his body is still warm, sluggish and content from what they did.

He is about to doze off when he hears a knock on the door. He groans softly, not wanting to get up, his body so comfortable and ready for a nice nap, but gets up anyway. Of course, due to his zombie like trudge it takes him two minutes longer to get there than usual, but he finally makes it to the door and opens it up. He feels a small sinking feeling in his stomach again, but he manages to paste a realistic looking smile onto his face.

"Hey Mark." Mimi says, flashing him a slightly awkward smile.

"Hey Meems…what's up?" Mark asks, trying to keep his voice from sound like it's too much of a forced calm, which just makes it worse.

"Nothing…mind if I come in?"

Mark nods, stepping out of the way, then closing the door behind her. He lets out a small sigh, thankful that he remembered to put his clothes on. He was so out of it when Mimi knocked he probably would have walked to the door in his boxers. Probably the only thing that could make this more awkward.

Mimi sits down on the arm rest of the couch, crossing her legs. She takes a deep breath, composing herself. She's usually a very strong person, but lately worrying about things with Roger has been upsetting her. "So…did Roger talk to you?" She asks, not really feeling like beating around the bush. She knows Roger is meeting the guy about the band and isn't sure if he talked to Mark about it first.

Mark nods slowly, that funny feeling in his stomach again. "Yeah…just before he went out." He mutters softly, still attempting to smile at her.

"Oh good." Mimi says, smiling a little bit more. She had been half afraid that he wouldn't say anything…she knows she should be suspicious like that, but she couldn't help being a little worried. "It's nothing personal Mark, I just thought that it was time for it to end."

"Oh it's fine. He's your boyfriend after all." Mark says, holding back a small bite to his voice.

Mimi doesn't hear the slight bitterness in his voice, she just smiles at him. "Thank you Mark." She says, standing up, walking over to him and giving him a hug. "You know...for taking it this so well…" She says, kissing his cheek.

Mark frowns a little bit, feeling a tinge of guilt in him, forcing a smile back onto his face as Mimi looks at him again. "It's cool…no big deal…it was just to get off anyway right?" He lies through his teeth. He continues to smile, though he's sure a small part of himself just died inside.


	6. The Reckoning

God I still hope people are still reading this, I have had a serious lack of inspiration lately. I've managed to type out this little beauty, I hope you like it. Oh, and I'm sorry if my Mimi sucks majorly, I've never played her this much before. Loves to you all!

* * *

Mark has been rather jumpy for the past few days, even the sound of the door closing too loud or the phone ring scares the ever-loving crap out of him. He's expecting some sort of karmic retribution to happen, a piece of the roof to fall on his head or the hot plate bursting into flames and singeing his face. Something has to happen to him to make up for the fact that he slept with his ex-girlfriend's girlfriend. It's been weeks now and nothing…nothing but his own conscience tearing up his insides.

To make matters worse, it isn't even his little indiscretion with Bebe that's gotten him feeling like a human size pile of excrement, he and Roger haven't stopped their little rendezvous like they were supposed to be doing. They would give it a shot, then one of them would mention that they are horny, or they'll drink a little bit…or they'll just look at each other in a certain way, and that monogamy thing that Rog has been trying flies out the window. As wonderful as it feels while they're doing it, when he has time to himself to think, he's eating himself up inside.

This is why Mark doesn't mind the noise coming from the other side of the living room…the loud, raucous noise that is coming from Roger and Judas. When they met each other it's like they found each other's long lost twin, finishing each other's guitar riffs and innuendoes. Half the time he isn't sure whether he should laugh or roll his eyes, most of the time settling for both. Right now he isn't paying attention though, just using the noise as a way to not think at all.

He is brought out of his haze by a guitar pick hitting him in the forehead, and Roger's resulting laughter. Mark looks up and sees Judas looking at him, his intense green eyes surveying him thoughtfully. "You alright there, Mark?" He asks, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, turn that frown upside down, Marky boy." Roger says, once again laughing a little bit.

"I'm good, I'm good." Mark mutters, looking down at the floor.

"You can't lie to me Mark, those baby blues give you away." Judas says with a small laugh, though he really was as little bit concerned. He had been hanging out with Roger and Mark quite a bit and Mark seemed rather happy and animated when he would talk to Roger, now he's kind of brooding. He hates to see people in a bad mood.

"You're a funny guy, Jude." Mark mutters.

"You know it."

Just then the phone rings and Mark nearly jumps out of his seat. Judas and Roger both laugh. "Oh yeah, Mark. You're just fine." Judas says, still laughing along with Roger. The phone keeps ringing and Roger glances at Mark. "You gonna answer that or what?"

"Figured I'd see who it is first." Mark says, thinking that if it's Mimi or Maureen that he isn't sure if he wants to pick up the phone.

Roger pulls his guitar into his lap and begins to strum a tune. "Markyyyy, just pick uuuup the damn phooooone." He sings, purposely out of tune.

"Jesus, I will just stop singing." Mark says with an over exaggerated wince, unable to keep much of a straight face with Roger acting like that. He always did have a way of making him smile.

Just then Judas joins in. "Markyyyy, let them know that you're hoooome." He sings, also extremely out of tune.

"I got it!" Mark says, beginning to laugh a bit and walking over to the phone, dreading who might be on the other end. "Hello?"

"Roger?" Asks a voice he recognizes as Mimi.

"Do I sound like Roger?" He asks in what hopes is a playful tone, not wanting to give away how awkward he feels simply talking to her. He puts a finger over his open ear, trying to block out the sound of Roger and Judas' loud playing and singing.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Mark." She says with a light chuckle. "Is Roger there?"

"Shut up you assholes!" Mark yells at the two guitarists before turning back to the phone. "Yeah, he's here."

"And it sounds like Judas is there as well…what else is new…" She mutters, sighing a little bit. She means it as a joke, though Mark can't help but catch a small hint of exasperation there.

"I know what you mean." He replies, though he doesn't mind all that much, he's just agreeing with her because it's easier than really getting into the conversation, trying as hard as he can to not think too much. "You wanna talk to him, or just give him a message?"

"Just remind him that he said he would come down to see me for a little while." She says in a slightly irritated voice. "And maybe remind him that he's dating me, and not Judas."

"I'm not sure how willing he'll be to believe that." Mark says, a light chuckle in his voice.

Roger, who apparently has some sort of mind reading capabilities, shouts out from his seat next to Judas. "Just tell her to drag her lazy ass up here!"

"Did you here that?" Mark asks, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Yeah, I heard." She says, exasperation in her voice once more. "But we were supposed to go out to a club and go drinking and dancing."

Mark could almost hear the pout forming on her lips when she says that, feeling a little bit bad that he's contributing a bit to the time Roger is spending away from his girlfriend. Hell, he's the one who usually suggests it. He can't help it though, he just loves being near him…especially if it leads to a little mischief. He mentally shakes his head though, these are the things that's making him feel like shit in the first place.

He turns to Roger, who right now has Judas in a headlock, and tries to get his attention. "Roger…Rog…Rog!"

"You wish my mother would downgrade to an ass like you." Roger says, holding the headlock a bit harder before looking up at Mark. "What?"

"Oy vey…" Mark mutters, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes at the scene in front of him. "Are we 12 years old?"

"Yes." Roger and Judas both say at the same time.

"Mimi wants to remind you that you were supposed to go clubbing with her tonight."

Roger groans a bit, remembering that he had promised her. "Um…can't we all just go?" He asks lamely, then letting out another groan, this time because Judas punched him in the gut in order to get out of the headlock.

"Messed up my hair, you bastard." Judas says, giving Roger a shove as Mark relays the message.

"Does that mean that Judas will be coming too?" She asks with an air of dismay.

"She wants to know if Judas has to come." Mark says to Roger.

"You don't get me without Judy." Roger replies, resting Judas' head on his shoulder and petting him, causing Mark to scoff.

"That'd be a yes." Mark says to Mimi, who groans loudly.

"Okay…okay, I'll be up in a minute." She moans.

"You haven't even met Judas yet." Mark says with a sigh. "Give him a chance, you might like him."

"I'm sure he's about as fun as a kick in the nose." She mutters before hanging up.

Mark glances back at the two guys and Judas' head is still resting on Roger's shoulder, his head resting on Judas and they are both batting their eyelashes at him.

"I think we make a cute couple, don't you." Roger says, puckering up his lips and making kissy noises at Mark.

* * *

To Mark's great surprise, by the time they walk down the street that leads to the club Mimi isn't giving Judas the death glare anymore. When she arrived at the loft, he was sure she was going to go Latina fury on Judas and throw him out of the window, but now they're actually rather civil, and she's laughed at one or two of his numerous amounts of random anecdotes and dirty jokes he told on the walk over.

As Judas and Roger go off on a discussion on whether Stratocasters or Les Pauls are better to play in concerts, Mark takes a step closer to Mimi. "You haven't killed him yet."

"I know…okay, so he isn't as bad as I thought he was at first." Mimi says with a small sigh, never liking to admit that she is wrong. "But…Roger keeps spending time with him, and even when he's with me he talks about stuff that he and Judas talk about."

Mark frowns a little bit when she says that, remembering Roger used to be the same way about him. Suddenly he can see why Mimi was jealous, feeling the familiar feeling flare up inside of him as well. He shouldn't be feeling this way, Roger isn't his boyfriend, they just mess around…but he's starting to become afraid that if Roger spends a lot of time with Judas he'll stop spending time with him and he doesn't know how he would handle that. Yet another log to add onto the fire that is the raging pile of shit in his life.

"Yeah…I can see how that can get old pretty fast…" He mutters softly, letting out a small sigh.

"But, maybe I'm just overreacting." She says, sighing as they near the club. "I mean, I can kind of see why Roger likes him…they practically finish each other's sentences…" She mutters, glancing at the two of them chatting animatedly.

Mark frowns even further, the jealousy flaring up once more. "Yeah…just overreacting…you're the one he's in love with." He says softly, trying to make her feel better, though making himself feel worse. Judas is his better friend, and Mimi is the one he's in love with, what chance does he have?

Mimi smiles softly at him. "Thanks Mark…you always know what to say." She says, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah…it's what I'm good at." He says softly, walking into the club, Judas and Roger still talking.

As they walk over to the bar, the group is broken up by the crowd of people. Mark takes this as his opportunity to cut in and get his time to talk with Roger. They end up sitting at the bar with Mark sitting next to Roger, Judas next to Mimi. As Mark begins to talk to Roger, he wishes he knew a thing or two about guitars so he could keep his attention for a little bit longer, but he does the best he can.

After a few rounds, Mark turns to Roger, unable hold it back anymore. "Roger…we really need to talk."

That phrase often causes a collective chill in every person in the relative area, and it's no different here. Judas and Mimi, who had actually begun to talk, mostly about under ground bands that they liked, look at each other and exchange awkward glances. Judas bites his lower lip, trying to think of a way to break the silence. "Um…Mimi…wanna dance?"

"You dance?" Mimi asks, an eyebrow raised at him.

"Dancing is like horizontal sex to music, not that hard." Judas says with a small smirk, though unable to hold back a glance at Mark and Roger, curious as to what they could possibly have to take about that's that important.

"Alright…sure." Mimi says, hoping down from her stool, though likewise looking at Mark and Roger interestingly. When she are positive that Mark isn't going to tell them what he's trying to talk to Roger about, Mimi takes his hand and walks off with him to the dance floor, pushing through people to get to the middle.

Judas and Mimi

Judas pushes his way through the crowd of people to find him and Mimi a spot to dance near the center. He is actually rather looking forward to dancing with her. He hasn't met her before today but, from what Mark and Roger have said, she isn't completely thrilled with him. He knows that he can be a bit of an asshole sometimes, but it isn't often that someone dislikes him before they even meet him. So he's rather interested in trying to get her to like him a little bit, or at least tolerate him. Roger is a cool guy, they might even be starting a band together and he doesn't want to be on bad terms with his girlfriend. He's seen situations like that turn very sour, very fast.

He smiles softly as he takes a step toward her, moving slowly to the music, wondering how this is going to turn out, knowing it could go either very well or very badly.

"So…" Judas says, finding it surprisingly difficult to come up with something to say to her. He has a feeling it has something to do with what they had just walked away from. Mark needed to talk to Roger about something, and it didn't sound like it was a pleasant something.

"What do you suppose Mark is talking to Roger about?" Mimi asks, voicing what is on both of their minds.

Judas laughs. "Couldn't tell you."

"Well, I hope they don't take too long over there." Mimi says, a frown on her face as she cranes her neck to try and spot them.

"Yeah, don't wanna spend too much time with an asshole like me, right?" He asks, smirking slightly at her as he takes a step closer to her, getting her to laugh softly.

"It's like you read my mind." She teases, her body moving to the music without her having to even think about it. "Honestly, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to come off as such a bitch, you've just been spending a lot of time with my boyfriend lately. More time than he's spent with me the past week or so."

"For which I'm sorry." He says honestly, having no intention on cutting in on their time.

"It's okay, I was just…overreacting is all." She says, moving just a little bit closer to him herself. She is used to dancing up against other guys and girls while dancing, so it's nothing to her to get a little closer. "I think you're a nice guy, Judas."

"I like you too, Mimi." He says with a small grin, glad that she is past her anger at him now. "And for what it's worth, we aren't just hanging around and drinking beer all of the time."

"Oh really?" She asks, rather skeptical.

"We work on music as we drink beer." He says, a grin playing at his lips. "And we pick on Mark a little bit…while we drink beer." He says, getting another laugh from her. He rests his hands on her hips, always one to be daring.

The action causes Mimi to look down at where his hands are, though after a few seconds go by she decides to allow it, even letting her hips sway a bit faster to the rising tempo of the music. "Well, I'm glad that you're helping him get out of his funk. He's been looking for someone to help start the band for a while. He's been much less broody lately…that is when I actually see him."

"He's got a helluva mind for music." He says, pressing against her, moving as well to the fast paced music. "I can write music well enough, but I suck at lyrics. Roger's good at doing both."

"It sure comes in handy as an anniversary gift or birthday present."

"Now that is bad ass." He says with a laugh. "Never had a girlfriend myself, but if I ever do I'll be sure to write her a song. The money hasn't exactly been flowing lately."

"Good looking guy like you doesn't have a girlfriend?" She asks, an eyebrow raised at him.

"Haven't found a girl who was worth the aggravation of a relationship." Judas shrugs.

Mimi turns around, pressing her back against him and moving a bit more to the music. It's been a while since she's been out dancing, her and Roger have been planning it for weeks but they haven't gotten around to it until today. "Come on they aren't all that bad." She says, causing Judas to raise an eyebrow at her. She meets his eyes for a second before sighing. "Ok, so it is a lot of aggravation but most of the time you don't even think about it."

"If you find the right person." Judas says. "Which is why I said that I haven't found the right person yet. For now I'm just having fun with my wildly random sexual conquests." He says, flashing her a wink.

Mimi laughs again, moving her hips against him a bit more. "You know, you remind me of Roger."

"Yeah, I've been getting that from Mark a lot lately."

"Well…you're a lot like him." She says, turning around and slipping her arms around his neck, feeling a bit more comfortable with him now. "Both guitarists, both cocky, both extremely handsome." She says, grinning a little bit.

"Aren't you all compliments all of a sudden." Judas laughs.

"Well, I feel bad for giving you such a hard time."

"The drinks you had earlier might also have helped out your good mood."

They laugh and talk and dance for a few more minutes, both of them finding they enjoy each other's company quite a bit. Mimi can almost laugh when she thinks about how she hated him before she even met him, it seems so stupid now that they are actually talking and having a good time. Maybe it was a good thing that Mark and Roger had their little talk.

"You know, you're really good at this dancing stuff, I'm guessing you go clubbing often." Judas says as they slowly make their way back to the bar, though not rushing at all to get back.

"Well, I do it for a living." She says with a wink. "But yeah, I go out whenever I can. Haven't been able to much lately, Roger has been busy and I really wanted to go with him." She admits.

This causes Judas to raise his eyes, glancing at her. "But…you went just last Thursday."

"No I didn't. You, Mark and Roger hung out almost all night." Mimi says softly, stopping to turn and look at him.

"No, I remember because he told me he had a date with you and that I had to leave early…" He says, though his voice trails off, wincing slightly at what they had just said. Roger had lied to Judas to get him out of the loft, and lied to Mimi as to what he had done. Judas can't really think of why Roger would do something like that.

Mimi on the other hand has a small idea, though she is hoping that it isn't true. Both Mark and Roger promised that they had ended things, so why was Roger lying to her about what he was doing when he told her that he couldn't go out with her that day? Once again, she tells herself that she's overreacting, looking too much into things. He probably just wanted to make it an early night and didn't feel like explaining it to either of them…yeah…that was probably what it was.

"I'm sure it's no big deal." Mimi says softly, trying to reassure herself more than him.

"Yeah no big deal."

No sooner do the words leave his lips when they turn towards the bar again and catch a glimpse of something that makes both of their mouths drop.

"Roger!" Mimi says in disbelief.

Mark and Roger

"Alright Marky." Roger says, his face somewhat solemn. He had been just as awkward as confused as Mimi and Judas was before they left. "What's this all about?"

"I just wanted some time to talk to you alone." Mark mutters, ordering another beer for himself, glaring forward at nothing in particular. He honestly has no idea what he's going to say to him exactly…he knows what is on his mind, and he knows what he would like to say, but what he would like to say and what he will say are two different things.

To that, Roger simply rolls his eyes. "And people tell me that I'm the one who's dramatic." He says, ordering a beer and a shot of rum. He has the feeling that tonight will be a good time to get drunk.

"I'm not being dramatic." Mark retorts, though his tone sounds rather petulant. "I just miss spending time with you."

"Christ Marky boy, you sound like Mimi." Roger says with a loud laugh, though when he sees the look on Mark's face his mirth dies out. "You're…serious about this." He mutters softly, quite dumbfounded.

Mark bites his lower lip, finally looking back up at him, nodding slowly. "I miss you Roger, you've been spending so much time with Judas lately…"

"You are with us most of the time when we hang out, Judas thinks you're a cool guy."

"But when you two hang out there really isn't room for anyone else."

By this point Roger is getting rather frustrated at Mark's words, his hands clenching into fists on the bar. He can't believe what he's hearing from him, it's bad enough that he gets the same kind of bitching from his girlfriend he gets it from his best friend too. "Mark, enough with the cryptic bullshit." He says, trying to keep himself calm though his voice is dripping with impatience. "Stop beating around the bush and tell me what's bothering you."

"What are you talking about-"

"This has nothing to do with Judas and you know, what the hell is eating you?"

"I just…want more time with you…to myself." Mark mutters, his voice muffled as he raises his mug to his lips and drinking down a nice gulp of his beer, likewise feeling the need to get a little more tipsy for this night to go well at all.

"God damn it! I'm dating Mimi, not you." Roger says. Pounding his fists down onto the bar in frustration.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be!" Mark fires back. This statement results in a long, heavy silence between them where Roger eyes his best friend like he's looking at a complete and utter stranger.

When looking back on this moment, Mark will blame saying what he did on the alcohol. Having as much alcohol as he did makes it pretty much certain that he would say something he would much rather keep to himself, though he would be lying if he said that wasn't what he was actually thinking.

For once, Roger was at a complete loss for words. No snaky remarks, no snappy comebacks. Nothing in his verbal arsenal covers this situation, not by a long shot. "Mark…" Is all he can say, his heart beating a little faster for reasons beyond him.

"I'm sorry…" Mark mutters, his face turning beet red in true Mark fashion, though he doesn't really appear to be sorry. He said what he feels, no two ways to look at it.

"You're not sorry, Mark." Roger says in a monotone voice, still unable to grasp completely what has just happened. "Alcohol makes you tactless, but it doesn't make you lie."

He is right of course, Mark figures, unable to think of anything else to say to that. It isn't often that he goes out and says something like that, usually opting to hold his tongue in order to keep the peace a little while longer. He couldn't do it this time, he is tired of doing that and the booze gave him the guts it took to say what he wanted to.

"Fucking hell…" Roger says, breaking Mark out of his mental fog. "How long has this been building up?"

"I don't know…just been building up little by little for a very long time." Mark mutters, taking another long draft from his mug. "I don't dislike Mimi. Don't get me wrong, I love her…I just don't like you two together."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Roger asks, his voice raising once again, unsure if he can take much more of this crap.

"There was a time when you two were perfect for each other…that time ended a long time ago." Mark says softly, almost delicately. It was something he didn't want to say, but felt he had to get it off his chest. Well, no time like the present.

Roger just stares blankly at his friend, taken aback by what he has just heard. He never thought he would ever hear anything like that from anyone, let alone Mark. All this time he has been thinking that and Roger had no idea, how the hell could something like this happen?

For nearly a minute they just stare at each other, both of them having said all they have to say. Then, with one quick motion, Mark leans in and captures Roger's lips in a small but lingering kiss.

Almost as quick as it happened, the kiss ends. Mark pulls away, hops down from the stool and just walks out of the bar, leaving Roger to his very confused thoughts. Roger just sits there, watching Mark walk out until he hears a voice behind him.

"Roger!" Mimi cries out from about ten feet away.

"Oh great…" Roger mutters, downing his shot and signaling at the bar tender to keep them coming.


	7. Just A Feeling

Mark doesn't know how the hell Roger does it.

Somehow he's managed to get out of the dog house with Mimi completely, and now they're back to screwing like rabbits and making all too much noise for his comfort. He himself on the other hand has been out of the company of the porn star duo as much as he possibly could, because the one time he did see her she shot him a glance that pretty much said that she is going to claw his eyes out if she ever gets him alone, and she probably only didn't because Roger managed to persuade her than they only kissed because they were both drunker than hell. It sure as hell wasn't the truth, and he has a feeling she saw right through it, but it was sweet of him to try.

Honestly, he has been feeling a little bit militant ever since his outburst at Roger. All of his life he has been bottling up every feeling that he's had for the benefit of others. It made sense to him to do it for the longest time, when the life of everyone around him seemed to be falling apart by the seams. At that part of his life it seemed to him like his problems were nothing compared to everyone else's and his opinions didn't really seem valid because he hadn't gone through what they did. Now though, their lives are getting to be able as stable as they ever have been or ever will be, and he is starting to think it's about time that he starts actually standing up for himself. It's something that he's said he was going to do many times before, but he means it this time. He's actually going to do it.

Hopefully.

Strangely enough, he has been finding a bit of solace in the company of Judas, something he never really thought would happen. When he first met Judas, Mark told himself that he disliked him because he was slightly arrogant and loud and had an abrasive sense of humor…talking to him more he realizes that those qualities are what he likes so much about Roger, and he only disliked him because he thought that Judas was taking too much of Roger's attention away from him. Now he's finding it almost impossible to dislike the newest rockstar in his life, because like Roger he is a nice guy under the perverted exterior, and unlike Roger he doesn't seem to have a problem holding up a serious conversation.

"Don't worry too much about it, Mark." Judas says, reaching over and ruffling Mark's short, blonde hair. He has been staying at the loft more and more lately, something Mark doesn't mind nearly as much as he used to. "If it helps at all, she doesn't seem to like me much, either. And I haven't even been fucking the guy." Though that isn't completely true, she has been warming up to him quite a bit in the past few weeks, but he feels it best to not mention that right now.

Mark lets out a small burst of laughter despite his best efforts to remain pouty and unhappy. "It's different, you just met her. Me and her have been through so much together, I don't want her sore with me."

"Well…you did sort of tell Roger that you think that they should break up." The other man points out, laying back on the couch, absentmindedly playing air guitar against his chest. Mark groans softly, remembering just then that he had told Judas pretty much everything over the course of the past few weeks. They had been talking a lot.

"Yeah, well…she doesn't know that." Mark replies, drawing a small bit of laughter from Judas. "Besides, just because I don't think that she should be with Roger doesn't mean that I hate her. I love the girl…I'd just love her a whole lot more of she'd stop fucking my Roger…"

"Aww, they're so cute when they have their crushes. Soon he'll be plotting her horrible, painful death and everything. They grow up so fast." Judas says, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

"I went through the death wishes a while ago."

"And Roger didn't even take a picture of it, or get it on camera? Inconsiderate bastard."

"No kidding." Mark murmurs, letting out a short, quick breath making his lips trill like a horse. "And how dare he have sex with his girlfriend, and in his own apartment and everything?" He says, attempting to joke about the situation to make it seem a little less…dramatic maybe? Shitty. Yeah, that's a good word, shitty.

Judas lets out a small sigh, his smile faltering and almost looking weary. It is a rare moment of seriousness from Mark's newest friend. "This is gonna get really ugly, really fast, Mark." He says softly, folding his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling.

"It hasn't already? Mimi hates me and Roger has been ignoring me." Mark points out, a whiny quality to his voice that he hates but couldn't seem to shake.

"This is only the beginning, I've seen shit like this before. There's going to be this tense calm for a while, then something will happen to cause the whole damn situation to blow up…unless someone does something to stop it." He says, before looking pointedly at Mark, who suddenly becomes very interested in the dirt beneath his nails.

There is a long time in which neither of them says anything, another one of those loud silences that Mark has begun to dread. Feeling the need to break the silence, he looks back over at Judas. "How is it that someone who has never been in a relationship himself know so much about relationship problems?"

"Because I know all. I am all seeing and all knowing!" Judas says, quickly stepping out of his little serious ditch he had been in and acting like his normal goofy self again. He lets out a loud, booming laugh, like the type the evil geniuses have in the crappy spy movies.

"Schmuck…" Mark mutters, rolling his eyes fondly at him.

* * *

Band practices are now Mark's favorite thing.

At some point between all of the drama and dick jokes, Judas and Roger got around to actually begin to practice. Normally when Judas was over and he was playing it would be a whole lot of messing around, nothing really complicated, just joking and downright goofy. When he is there for practice, his playing is all business and it turned out that he was damn good. Mark wouldn't say that he is as good as Roger…then again, he really doesn't think anyone is as good as Roger.

It isn't just the endless stream of music and frat boy humor that he enjoys about the practices though, because he can get that on a regular basis with just Roger there, it's the fact that when they are in the zone there always seems to be something for him to focus his thoughts on, and he is always looking for new ways to escape feeling his emotions for just a little longer.

Another part of the reason, a possibly bigger part of the reason he enjoys band practice so much is the fact that he doesn't have to be constantly on the look out. Ever since the incident at the club he has been avoiding Mimi like the plague, and doing a damn good job at it. Still, being good at avoiding someone who lives a floor below him gets Mark a little world weary, so the fact that Mimi said that she would leave the boys alone while they are playing makes that the best part of his week.

Then…of course...there's getting to listen to Roger's voice….He doesn't think he could ever get bored of his music simply because he loves Roger's voice, and him and Judas have such a good blend together. He is slumped in the chair next to the couch, chin propped up on his hand as he stares off into space, a slightly dreamy smile on his face as he enjoyed the simple pleasure of good music.

Unfortunately, he isn't able to enjoy their playing uninterrupted today, as half way through the practice there is a knock on the door. Though they stop playing, Mark offers to get up and go to answer the door. The person he sees when he slides open the large door is…well, it's not who he expects it to be at all.

"Mimi…" Mark says, his voice barely audible and his blue eyes wide behind his glasses.

Both Roger and Judas hear and see who it is, Roger standing up without really thinking and Judas wincing at what could potentially happen with Mark and Mimi in the same room.

"Um…Roger." Mark turns his head and calls, though before Roger can respond Mimi cuts him off.

"No, I'm here to talk to you Mark." She says with a stern look on her face, the fierce gaze making Mark cower a little bit.

"The fire escape is right over there, sweetness." Judas calls over to Mark. "I think you can make it out the window if you run really fast."

"Judas." Mimi scolds.

"I said nothing." Judas says, holding up both hands in an 'I'm innocent' pose, just looking back down at his guitar.

"That's what I thought." She says, though for a split second it seems like there is a ghost of a smile on her lips. It's almost too small to see and it's gone as soon as it gets there. She looks back at Mark, all business again. "We need to talk Mark, now. Before you can run away again."

There is a long silence in which Mark attempts to come up with a reason why he can't talk. He has somewhere to go, he's tired, his vocal chords have spontaneously eroded…something. He glances back at the two guitarists, almost frantically, looking for some support.

Before he can open his mouth to say something to them, he just lets out a sigh, shaking his head at himself. This continuous running from the inevitable has really gone on long enough, he might as well just get it over with now. "Don't wait for me, guys…keep playing…" He says softly, walking out into the hallway with Mimi. He hears the opening riff of Roger's newest song as he closes the door, the sound muffled through the wall but still audible.

"_Just a feeling, everything's alright. Love is creeping in so tight…" _Roger's gritty yet beautiful voice rang through the wall of the apartment as Mimi paced a little bit, as if preparing herself for this difficult conversation that's about to happen.

"I can't just pretend that I didn't see what happened at the club." Mimi finally said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We were drunk, it happens. I-" Mark tries to explain but is cut off by Mimi's angry voice.

"It's not just that, stop lying to me Mark. You've both changed, Roger has been so distant lately and I know it's because of you."

"_And I believe I've found the one, the only sweet embrace that sets me free…"_

Mark's eyes blink in confusion behind his glasses. He's been distant? He has heard them having sex from the floor above them and through the walls in the loft. "But…you two made up, I heard it." He says with a weak laugh.

"It's not the same…it doesn't feel as good, he's not into it like he used to be." She says softly, burying her face in her hands.

"_Just a feeling, burning up for you. Just a feeling, I can't lie to you…"_

"Are you saying…I don't…" Mark says, completely baffled by this.

"I'm saying he's slipping away from me because of you, and you're making it worse!" Mimi pretty much explodes.

"_Just a feeling, I'd be lost without you…"_

Mark opens his mouth to try and protest, but he finds himself unable to do so. His problem is that he is making it worse and he knows this. Not only that…he's not at all upset at himself for making things worse, he's rather happy about it. Not because he has malice towards Mimi but he just knows that he would be better for Roger than her. He just knows it.

His thoughts must have been showing on his face while he struggled for words, because Mimi lets out a frustrated groan. "You know what? Fuck you, Mark. Go both can go to hell for all that I care." She shouted before storming off down the hall and quickly down the stairs.

"_Just a feeling, I'm in love with you."_


	8. Under the Bridge

Holy crap, it's been like four years since I've updated this thing, so if anyone is still out there reading this, God bless you! If not, and I'm just tossing this out into oblivion, well that's my fault. I do hope you enjoy, and as always, read respond and enjoy!

* * *

The chaos following Mimi's confronting Mark then storming out of the building rivaled that of the LA riots…not that Judas had been there personally, but he had seen it on TV and heard about it enough. Stores were looted, people were killed, and entire blocks were reduced to nothing more than ashes. Yeah, that sounded a lot like Mimi's temper right now. He was only glad that he had managed to avoid most of the brunt of her anger, which was more than he had expected. Sure, he hadn't been involved with it. He hadn't told Roger to kiss Mark, nor did he tell Mark to tell Mimi that she wasn't good for her boyfriend or whatever crazy shit he had told her that caused her to rip the balls out of every guy that she'd run into since the whole event.

Sometimes he seriously wishes that he didn't care so god damn much about his friends, he really does. You wouldn't guess it just by looking at hi bad ass exterior, but he is a softie. What always happens is that when his friends are going through any serious amount of drama, he will feel exactly what they are feeling. When his friends are happy, he is happy…so likewise, when his friends are hating their lives and wanting to through furniture through windows, he finds himself unable to stay happy and focused. He can't concentrate, can't think, and he is beginning to wonder what the fuck he had gotten himself into when he started handing out advice to Mark and to Roger. What if something he said led to this fight? What if he is the reason that his friends are at odds with each other? Because even Roger and Mark aren't on very good terms right now; their conversations awkward and forced and often times ended by Roger sulking into his room and playing guitar for the next few hours.

Judas didn't realize it until now how much time he had been spending with the MOD Squad for the past few months. Now that he is stepping back from everyone and taking some time for himself he finds that he has no clue what the fuck to do with his time. Normally he would go see if Mark or Roger was busy, or if all else failed, give Mimi a call just to see if she felt like enjoying his company that day or hated his guts that day. Either way it would usually be amusing. Now he can't bring himself to get near that whole situation; he is trying to calm his nerves and actually regain his ability to eat again, so being around the people who were going through so much shit would sort of be counterproductive. In any case, he is pretty sure that they don't really want his help anyway.

Trudging into his living room, he grabs his guitar en route to the couch, tuning it for a few seconds as he places it in his lap. Playing guitar always helps him, no matter what is wrong with him. escape his life and his thoughts and all of the shit that was going on. His fingers glided effortlessly and fluidly across the strings as he played one of his favorite songs to play when he was trying to calm down. "Sometimes I feel like I don't have a partner…sometimes I feel like my only friend is the city I live in. The City of Angels. Lonely as I am, together we cry…" He sings in a voice not nearly as good as Roger's is, but good enough to handle a song like this.

"I don't ever wanna feel like I did that day, take me to the place I love, take me all the way. I don't ever wanna fe-" His singing is cut off by a knock on his door. "Motherfucker." He mutters, running his hand through his hair and very much wanting to rip it out by the roots. He doesn't really have all that many friends, at least not who would randomly stop by his place without telling him that they were coming beforehand. "Who the fuck is visiting me, I'm having a shitty day. Someone shoot me in the face, take my pain away." He sings in the tune of the chorus of Under the Bridge as he walks over to the front door and opens it up, blinking a few times when he sees who is standing there.

"Mimi…what the hell are you doing here?" He asks, knowing full well how rude that sounds, but he is too amazed at the simple fact that she is here to care all that much. Normally he associates Mimi with an emotional endurance trial, like a mix between taking the SATs and watching a five hour comedy/horror/drama movie. He really isn't ever sure whether it's a happy story or an all-out massacre until the very end of their time together. Most of the times it's rather amusing, because while he usually isn't an aggressive or argumentative person by nature, who doesn't enjoy a no holds barred fight with an insane Latina every once in a while? Right now, however, he didn't think he could handle getting curses spat at him in a language he didn't understand.

"Where's your manners, Judy?" She asks with a small smirk on her lips, using the nickname that she gave him soon after they met, one that he doesn't really like all that much. Hell, that's probably the reason she uses it so much, she gets a rise out of bothering him.

"I don't have any manners, I left 'em all behind." Judas says, turning around and walking into his apartment. What he wants to do is politely suggest that she fuck off, but he knows that she isn't going to listen. If she wants to bother him, she's going to, he might as well just come to terms with that. "You know me, I'm just in a New York state of mind."

"Don't get cute with me."

"Can't fight nature, babe."

"Yeah I know…that's why I came here…" Mimi says softly, her voice dropping to a low, seductive tone. It's a tone of voice he's heard plenty of times but one he never thought he would hear coming from Mimi of all people.

Judas is so surprised by this suddenly change in her tone towards him he almost isn't sure that he heard her right. Normally that's the tone of voice that she uses when she's crawling all over Roger, claiming him as her property when Mark is around…so why the hell is she using it with him? "Um…are you feeling alright?"

"Actually, I'm feeling wonderful. Amazing." Mimi says softly in that sultry voice, resting her hands on his chest, licking her lips as she looks up into his eyes, her own chocolate brown filled with want and lust.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asks her, voice sputtering just a little bit as he tries to keep himself from feeling as turned on by this as he is. She's getting so close to him, and she has this purr to her voice when she talks and _holy shit, her knee is between my thighs!_ He pushes her lightly away from him and walks away from her, shoving his hands into his pockets to stop the bulge in his jeans from showing. "You can't…you and Roger…you don't even _like_ me."

"Well, Roger hasn't exactly let our relationship stop him from fucking _his_ boytoy…" Mimi retorts coolly, following after Judas and pressing him against the wall, hands at his chest once more. "Besides…who says you have to like someone to have amazing…hot…" She mutters into his ear, biting down gently on his earlobe and tugging. "Steamy, sweaty sex with them?" She breathes that last part into his ear, causing his knees to buckle slightly.

He doesn't know how the hell she knew exactly where to go, which buttons to press to make him weak in the knees and cause his defenses to crumble like a house of cards, or maybe she's just as good as Roger always used to brag about, but he doesn't know how much longer he'll be able to hold her back if she keeps going on like this. "You shouldn't…it's not…" He sputters out as she rolls her tongue around in his ear, her hand grabbing him between his legs. "Roger's my…my best friend and you-" He tries to protest, though his words get cut off when she presses her finger to his lips before placing a small, almost sweet kiss to them.

"Yeah I know, bros before hoes." Mimi says with a roll of her eyes, beginning to sink down to her knees. "But a bro wouldn't be on his knees in front of you about to suck your cock, now would he?" She asks him before pulling his zipper down with her teeth.

"Well." He says, his voice shaking even worse than before as she gets closer and closer to him, his jeans and boxers coming down. "Considering it's Roger, you never kno-oh my god!"

* * *

Mark can't remember the last time the loft has been this damn quiet, it's almost eerie. It's insane, because while most of the inhabitants of the loft have gone their separate ways, it's still the HQ, central command sort of place. Whenever there was a grand meeting of all of their friends it always happens at the loft, even if Collins' place is bigger than it. Maybe it's for sentimental reasons, everyone likes to pretend that so much time hasn't gone by, that somehow things weren't nearly as complicated back then as they were now. That's the funny thing about the lives of the boho boys, things hardly ever get less complicated, it's just a different type of complicated.

Aside from working and sleeping, it seems lately that Mark's day is filled with…nothingness. It's funny how he doesn't realize just how lucky he is until certain things are taken away. Roger being around and talking to him and messing with him has always been a given, a part of his everyday life, something that he never thought that he would be without. Now, there's nothing but silence and the loft feels so empty and he was just…alone. It was that same feeling over again that he was completely alone, only this time it wasn't because life was cruel or some horrible, unfortunate circumstance had befallen him and his friends…no, this time it was his fault.

Mark had been praying for something, anything to happen to him, maybe the roof on the loft fall down onto his head, anything to break the silence that had fallen over the loft…so when he hears a knock on the heavy door he actually gets a little excited. Good, someone's coming by. Maybe it's Collins…or Roger. Roger's out at the moment, he might be back. And maybe a miracle will happen and he'll be in a good mood and they'll hug and kiss and make up…then a magical unicorn will come crashing through the window and hand them the cure for AIDS, and Benny will donate all of his money to charity.

Then again…what if it's Mimi. Fuck, he doesn't think that he can deal with another fight. He isn't sure what has been going on between her and Roger but considering the cold shoulder he's been getting from the man lately, he can only assume that they're having more fights. So if it is Mimi, he's definitely not happy about this. Quiet and boredom was definitely preferable to another fight. It was then that Mark decided that it was time for him to stop arguing with himself and actually open up the door, because there was another round of loud knocking. This made him think that it must be Mimi, who else would be pounding the crap out of the door like that?

It's with a shaking hand and a wince on his face at the impending doom that he opens up the door, though when he opens his eyes he sees that it's Mimi at all…but Maureen. He grins at the sight of the diva, letting out a relieved sigh. She hasn't been around for all of this crap so she doesn't know what's going on, therefore he might be able to actually talk to her. "Oh, it's you…I thought it was…well, someone else." He says, leaning against the door way, letting his heart rate return to normal.

"Don't thank your lucky stars just yet, Mark Cohen." Maureen says in a voice cold enough to give him frost bite. She then pushes past him into the loft, her shoulder hitting his making him nearly stumble over onto the floor.

Mark blinks a few times at her less than friendly response, wondering what the hell was going on to make Maureen act this way toward him. "Um…did I miss something? Look, I really don't have the energy to deal with this right now, I'm going through a-"

"Don't you dare give me that shit Mark, you know damn well what you did!" She yells at him, turning around and advancing on him.

In the aftermath of everything that happened between him, Mimi and Roger, he completely forgot what he had done with Bebe…to Bebe. "Oh shit…she told you…"

"Yeah, she told me. She told me that you two fucked. You got her drunk and fucked her!" Maureen spits out at him, having a hard time keeping her temper and volume under control.

"First off, I didn't get her drunk, we were drinking. She's my friend too, if you remember. Actually she was my friend before she was your girlfriend, so us getting together and having drinks isn't a big deal." Mark says, trying to stay calm but beginning to get a little defensive. He knows that he shouldn't be getting angry, he is the one who did wrong, but he's pretty high strung lately so it's difficult for him to stay calm right now. "I didn't mean for it to happen, it just…happened."

"That sort of thing doesn't just happen, you two slept with each other. She cheated on me with you!"

"And I can't even imagine what it feels like to have my girlfriend cheat on me!" Mark yells back at her, snapping suddenly. Here's years of repressed anger suddenly bursting out of him like an alien.

"That's…that's not the same thing!" Maureen retorts, trying not to let his words affect her but nevertheless losing a bit of her righteous anger and bravado.

"Bullshit it's not the same thing! How many did you cheat on me while we were together, huh?"

"Baby…" Maureen says, attempting to show him her best winning, charming smile, though the expression is just a little bit pained. "I mean…come on, it's me. You know how I am. I go out and I party, sometimes I'll sleep with a guy…sometimes I'll sleep with a girl. It's just…who I am. I was there for you in my own way…"

"You've got to be kidding me, that's the worst excuse ever! You couldn't even come up with a decent reason, something that didn't sound like you're the biggest ice bitch in history? You're an actress, at least pretend to care!" Mark blurts out, once again just yelling out at her, the years of repressed emotions bursting out of him like a broken dam.

"I do care about you Mark, why do you think I broke it off with you, I didn't want to cheat on you anymore." She tries to justify. "I mean…come on. It was just a thing, relationships just come and go, I cared about you but we weren't going to get married."

"I loved you! I was in love with you and I did everything for you, and you just let it happen. You let me be your little whipping boy when you were never as serious about it as I was." He says, his voice beginning to drop until he's practically growling through his teeth. "Well, now you know how it feels to be hurt by someone you truly care about. I hope it tastes great."

Mark watches Maureen as she just stands there, staring at him, completely floored. She had never known Mark to unload like that, at least not on her. The fact that he had always kept his thoughts and feelings to himself has always been a bit of a comfort to Maureen, something she had always took advantage of, taken for granted. Anytime there was something wrong with her she could always talk to him, and he would always swallow his feelings in order to help, even though she's wronged him in the past. She never entertained the possibility that it could change, always just thought that she would have him there, never holding what she has done to him against her.

The person she is looking at isn't the same Mark. This is a Mark Cohen who holds her accountable for her actions, instead of just writing it off as Maureen being Maureen and being unable to stay mad at her cute face. The right thing for her to do would be to just swallow up the anger and hurt that his words caused and just apologize…unfortunately, Maureen hasn't changed nearly as much as Mark has.

Folding her arms over her chest, she gets a stern look on her face as she regards him. "Why Mark Cohen, I do believe this is the pot calling the kettle black." She says with an icy tone.

"What are you talking about…"

"Hey, I freely admit to be the first person in this group to do the whole…lying, cheating, sleeping around thing, but you are running up a pretty close second as of late." Maureen says, letting her voice trail off so that she can look at Mark's face, who stares back at her as if he had just been punched in the gut. With the tiniest bit of sick pleasure, she continues. "First you sleep with Roger while he has a girlfriend…and I know that she said it was okay, but we all know that you were enjoying it a whole lot more than you should have been."

"Then you go and sleep with…my girlfriend. You slept with a girl who has a girlfriend, and I don't care how drunk you say you were, you still slept with her." She continues, speaking that last part quickly in case Mark tries to protest…though he finds himself having a hard time stringing words together. "Then you go ahead and sleep with Roger some more even after Mimi tells you not to…and you even go so far as to kiss him right in front of her."

"And here's the kicker." She says with a nice laugh, always the actress and making these little speeches of hers as much like a gripping monologue as she can. "The best part, I bet you don't even feel bad. I did bad things but I always felt bad for them afterward…how does it feel, Mark, to know that you've become worse than me?"

The next few seconds go by in complete silence, and for Mark, feeling like they're going in slow motion. Her words hit him in the face like a tidal wave, almost knocking him onto the floor, unable to decide whether he's more pissed off at her for comparing him to her, or at himself for becoming what he had hated about her for so long. There were so many thoughts going through his head, so many things that he wanted to say, but they were all swirling around in his mind so damn fast that he couldn't articulate them into any thoughts. His head was spinning, so angry and ashamed and frustrated he was starting to feel a little dizzy, he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes to try and bring himself back to earth.

When he puts his glasses back on and his eyes focus yet again, the first thing that he sees is Maureen's smug face, the sight of which angers him all over again. "Out. Get out."

"Mark…come on…" She says softly, a lot less pleased with herself now

"Out now…" His voice is still soft but becoming shakey, as if he's fighting to keep his voice under control.

"I didn't mean-"

"Do I have to say it again?" Mark cuts her off. "I said get the hell out, now! Don't come back!" He yells at her, causing her to scamper out of the loft.

Mark is breathing so heavily he feels like he's going to hyperventilate, staring out of the open door of the loft where Maureen had just stormed out, unable to move for a good minute or so. When he finally comes to, he has just about enough energy to trudge over to the couch and just plop himself down, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

Honestly, Judas isn't completely sure how he managed to end up on the floor behind his couch with no clothes on except for a wife beater and one sock. Yeah, he is quite a sight to see right now, on the floor and panting with his hair all mussed up, his limbs unable to move. Basically, he looked like like he got hit by a tornado, which happened to give him a happy ending. He had heard plenty of stories from Roger about how crazy Mimi was in the sack but he never knew that she was like that. He was sure that he had been over exaggerating, there was no way she would do half of the things that he said…well, he was wrong.

For a second there, light headedness takes over and he forgets where Mimi is, where even he is, and the room spins around a bit causing him to close his eyes to try and right himself. When he opens his eyes, he sees Mimi laying face down on his stomach, her back rising and falling with the heavy panting which is the result of the intense and wild sexual act they had just been through together. Without thinking, Judas' hand moves down and rests in her hair, causing Mimi to tense up just a little bit, not really sure what to expect from the man she had just seduced. Even for a few seconds after he began stroking her hair she remains a bit tense, but slowly gives in to the soothing act and relaxes against him once more.

It isn't the sort of thing that either of them were expecting, or what they were used to. Well, Mimi is used to Roger being affectionate with her and everything, but his fingers are familiar, Judas feels different. Not bad, but different. In any case, her boyfriend has been rather distant with her lately, so she was soaking up the attention and affection gladly, trying to tell herself that she's only enjoying the feeling of his fingers and not his company. Judas himself has always been a loner, and living his life from one one night stand to the next usually doesn't afford him the opportunity to cuddle or caress or have any sort of connection of any kind, so it's a pretty new experience for him.

Suddenly, Mimi looks up at him. "So…that was…interesting." She says softly, attempting break the silence that had fallen between them.

"Yeah, I'll say." Judas mumbles softly, beginning to realize that he has just slept with his best friend's girlfriend, causing his fingers to slow down in her hair.

"Well…now that that's over." She says, her voice quick and almost kurt sounding, feeling the tension in the air and not liking it one bit.

She begins to move off of him but Judas speaks up, making her pause in her tracks. "Hey…you don't have to go."

His words cause her to smirk just a little bit, dipping her head to trail kisses along his stomach. "Ready for another go already, rock star?"

Judas chuckles softly as her lips tickle his skin, though he shakes his head, his next words coming out without thinking, or knowing why he is saying them. "I didn't mean for that…I just wanted you to stay…"

"Oh I bet you did…I guess I could stay a little while longer." She murmured softly against his skin, kissing down below his navel, just trying to distract him.

Judas' head falls backward against the floor, eyes closing for a few seconds. He manages to compose himself once more just before her mouth reaches it's final destination, his hand moving through her hair to try and stop her gently. "Hey…I didn't mean it like that." He says, his eyes meeting hers. "I mean…I want you to stay…so we can hang out."

The words are simple enough, but the inflection in his voice betrays a deeper meaning than he meant to let slip, something that Mimi picks up on. Contrary to what some may think, she's not stupid, and the tone in his voice is something she swore she would avoid…and it stirs something in her that she didn't think existed. Part of her wants to stay, and that's what freaks her out the most.

Her decision doesn't require any thought, any debating. All that there is is a short silence before Mimi pushes herself up onto her feet, beginning to gather her clothes from various parts of his living room, leaving Judas lying there, ass naked and at half mast, eyes looking at her with mild shock and intense disappointment. He's honestly never seen anyone get dressed that fast before, and he's starting to think that she somehow mapped out where her clothes went when they were tossed across the room, so now he is wondering how she managed to think about where her clothing was being thrown while still having crazy animal lovin. He would never imply that she didn't have any hidden talents.

"Bye Judas." Mimi says in a sharp, kurt tone before walking out of his apartment.


End file.
